1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electric ovens, particularly, an oven equipped with a carbon nanotube heater.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric oven generally cooks food by elevating the temperature inside the oven using electricity. The heater used in the oven is often made of metal such as tungsten. Metals with good heat conductivity can generate tremendous heat, even at a low applied voltage. However, metals are prone to oxidization, thereby reducing the service life of the oven. Furthermore, the metals used add considerable weight to the oven.
What is needed therefore, is an electric oven with a carbon nanotube heater.